Solar Eclipse
by CampHB
Summary: Theia, Sophie, and Reagan are BFFs and demigods. As Apollo goes missing, they must stay together and join different half-bloods in order to get him back. Reagan hates the gods and is keeping a secret from her friends—a secret that she never shared. R&R!
1. Monster Attack

'**Kay. This has NOTHING to do with my real life. That is a fact. I just thought that I would write a story about a trio of BFFs who have to deal with…issues. :) I don't exactly like it, but I'm giving it a shot.**

**~CampHB**

**(By the way, this is in Theia's point of view. The only reason I included Latin was because I take Latin, and thought that it might be cool.)**

* * *

_Five months ago..._

"Theia, watch over your friends. I think they may be half-bloods from what you've told me," Chiron was saying.

"Okay."

I started to pack up my things. I would be leaving for New Jersey soon.

"Hey, Theia." Annabeth stood in the doorway.

"Hi."

"Uh…" For once, Annabeth seemed at a loss for words.

"What?"

"Um…while you're in school in NJ, uh, can you try to…" This was the first time I had heard Annabeth stutter or be shy about saying something.

"Look for Percy or see if he's there or anything?" I finished.

"Yeah." She blushed. "Leo's almost finished building the ship, _Argos II, _and I know that the other camp is no where near you, but I still…" She faltered again.

"It's okay," I told her. "I'll be on the lookout."

"You will? Thanks." She cracked a smile. She left the room and I saw her pump her fist like she had just won something.

* * *

_Now: December 13th; 11:27; Ridgewood Middle, New Jersey_

I could sense something was wrong with Reagan. She didn't seem okay. We ran in the gym, our sneakers pounding to the beat of the sound that was blaring out from the speakers. She was silent.

"Hey, Reagan, you okay?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah." She started to speed up a little bit.

What Chiron had told me was still imprinted in my mind. I was a little afraid for my friends and for myself. When no one else was in the room with me, I would say a few Greek words that suddenly popped onto my tongue.

I had started sensing monsters, even though I was alone sometimes. A few had attacked me outside of school, but I had killed them. I imagined what would have happened if my BFFs had been with me.

I thought about what god or goddess would be Reagan's parent. Hermes? Sure, Reagan was sneaky, but not so big about pranks like the Stoll Brothers. Zeus? No way. Athena? Nada. Reagan had a high IQ, but she was really absent-minded and non-logical. Ares…No. She wasn't very violent.

Gym was almost finished. Soon, Mr. Hardy called us over. "Good running today, class," he growled. "Basketball tomorrow. See you."

On that happy note, we ran off to our gym lockers.

Reagan and I stopped by the Cafeteria to pick up Sophie, who had Health this marking period.

"Learn anything interesting?" Reagan asked teasingly.

"Uh, no." Smart, know-it-all Sophie pretended to barf.

We laughed. The three of us walked into our social studies class just as the bell rang. Mr. Peterson peered at us through the tops of his glasses.

"You're almost late, girls," he commented.

I settled down in my seat and tried to block out the sound of Mr. Peterson's long, boring, excruciating lecture.

"The Civil War started in 1861," he started to drone. "Abraham Lincoln was the president at the time..."

A few minutes into the speech, the intercom suddenly crackled. "Seventh graders, please report to the Auditorium. Seventh graders, please report to the Auditorium."

"That's us," I murmured.

"...then at the battle of -"

I picked up my backpack and slung it over my shoulder, clutching my binder. The whole class raced out of the room before Mr. Peterson could protest.

"Students!" I heard him yell after us. "Students! You will _not _rush down the hall in such a barbaric manner. You should all be ashamed! You are dismissed when I -"

The class laughed as the door closed in his face, shutting out his voice.

The Auditorium wasn't a long way off. We just had to turn the corner and go straight to get there. Most of the kids were already filing in and filling into the red plush seats.

There was a man on the stage, dressed all in black. He wore a black suit, a black shirt, black tie, black shoes, and had one of those Bailey hats they wore in the 1920s. He had things like poker cards, wooden crates, a standing white board, and a table around him. When we came in, it was like he zoomed in on the three of us. I saw him staring, and he immediately broke contact.

My instincts told me to run and get out of there, but I didn't, and usually when I don't follow my guts, something always goes wrong. But being a little ADHD, you can't always trust your sixth sense because that's when you get in trouble with mortals.

When everything had settled down, the man clapped his hands.

"Hello, everyone," he said. "I am happy to be here today. My name is Mr. Jefferson J. Burke. You can call me Mr. Jefferson or just Mr. Burke."

A few kids clapped. Mr. Burke bowed low, sweeping his hat off his head.

"It is my pleasure to be here today. Now, who here likes math?"

Immediately, Sophie's hand shot up. Mine followed unsteadily. Reagan grunted.

"Please," she scoffed.

"Hey, you shouldn't be talking," Sophie whispered. "Wait, who's the one who got a 77 on their report card for math? Oh, right. It was Reagan."

"Shut up!"

"Well, for those of you who like math, that's good for you, because today we're going to study about math. In a fun way," Mr. Burke continued. "And for those of you who don't like math, well, try to pay attention, 'cause we're going to have a lot of fun…and magic."

Straight away, Reagan began to sink into her chair.

"Wake me up if you need me or there's a teacher," she muttered.

Sophie looked on eagerly as I started to zone out, preventing any part of Mr. Burke's voice to bore me…

* * *

…_I was floating in a cloudless space. Stars twinkled above me. The earth was far below me. The sight actually looked pretty cool for a person like me who didn't really care about astronomy._

"_Beautiful, isn't it?" A voice nearby startled me. I almost jumped, but I couldn't, since I was still floating weight-free in space._

"_Uh, yeah."_

"_Yes. The sky is my daughter's son."_

"_Your daughter?" I turned to see a man._

_He was tall, about 6' 4''. He had a blond-brown hair with matching stubble on his face. His eyes were twinkling, but they were fully black and dotted with a few flecks of colors, exactly like Reagan's eyes. The man strode toward me._

"_Yes, he said. I promised not to reveal too much, but my daughter is the Earth. Mother Earth. She is growing restless."_

"_Right." I looked down at my home planet uncertainly. This summer at camp, I had heard enough about Jason, the new Great Prophecy, the missing camper, Perseus Jackson, and Gaea waking from a deep sleep._

_He smiled at me. "I was forced to send a child into the war. She is your friend, I believe, Theia."_

_I didn't know how he knew my name, but he called me like he'd always known me._

"_Who are you?" I asked. I felt confused, like when a bunch of words swirled around in my brain, making word mush. Believe me, it is not fun._

_The man laughed out loud. "I am not allowed to tell, little goddess. I haven't been sworn to secrecy, but it is best to let the Earth herself find out."_

_Little goddess. He called me a little goddess. _

"_Your name is Greek," he explained. "It means 'Goddess.' Your friend Sophie's name means 'Wise.' Reagan's…" He turned away when he said her name. "Reagan's means 'Impulsive', much like her mother." He wiped something away from his eye._

"_Right." I was sure I was making _such _a good impression with my one-to-two syllable words._

_The man smiled again. "Anyway," he said. "You should be getting back to your friends. Take care, because something will happen. And also, try to remember the number 13, Theia."_

_He began to walk away from me. I wanted to call him back and ask him about a billion more questions: How did he know my name? Who was his kid? Who was he, in the first place?_

"_Theia." My name bounced back to me. "Theia. Theia. Theia. THEIA!"_

* * *

"THEIA! HELLOOO? ANYBODY HOME?" Sophie was knocking on the side of my head.

"What?" I snapped.

"Earth to Theia." She waved her hand in front of my face.

""Kay! I'm awake! What?"

"Mr. Burke called you up for a magic trick!"

"Oh." I blushed as I stepped out of my aisle and walked up the stairs onto the stairs.

Mr. Burke smiled. It didn't seem like a nice smile though, like the guy in space. It seemed like a cruel smile, like a _Yay! You're gonna die soon! _smile.

"Now," Mr. Burke said. "I am going to make you disappear, but you have to answer math questions correctly to advance to the trick."

I could imagine Reagan snorting in her seat, trying to choke back laughter. It did seem really stupid, to be honest.

"Okay, here's the first one: _x + 12 = 25.9."_

"x = 13.9," I said.

"Second one:_ 12x = 144."_

"x = 12."

"Good. Third one. This is a little harder: _6x + 187 – 96 = 169."_

"Uh…" A _little _harder? This was really hard. My brain was whirring as I tried to do the calculation in my head. So 169 + 96 was 265 or 26 or 65 or 200? And what was 169 – 187? The numbers seemed to whirl around, making me dizzy.

"Well?" Mr. Burke asked.

"Uh…" _13. _A small voice in my brain nagged me. _13. The man said to remember the number 13._

"Um, 13?" I asked.

Mr. Burke narrowed his eyes at me. I decided I did not like this guy.

"Correct," he said crisply. "Now, onto the disappearing trick."

He turned to the audience, giving his trademark grin. I thought it looked evil. "I am going to make…"

"Theia."

"…Theia disappear."

He turned back to me. "Okay. Theia, just stand there and don't move."

His hands whirled around in a circle formation, like he was going to make some weird ball of energy.

"Abracadabra," he said.

The audience snickered.

"Wolemly-woo…"

More scoffing.

"Olempa-petula…"

Smirks were filling people's faces.

"Cradile-lasu."

There was outright laughter. I wasn't laughing though. Something felt different. There was a change in the air pressure, and I had to swallow to pop my ears.

"_Filia deum, esse moriturum!" _he suddenly cried.

"Say what?" I asked with a confused look.

The energy in his hand swirled and he aimed it at me. Thunder sounded inside the Auditorium. The roof was suddenly whipped away, leaving the ceiling open. Heavy, gray clouds were above our heads. Yet around the Auditorium, the sky was clear. Only the Auditorium had rain clouds.

The energy was bolting for me. Out of instinct and practice, I unleashed my hunting knives: Νίκη and Χάρη; or Victory and Grace. I dodged out of the way with inhuman speed, only given to me by my mother, Nike, goddess of Victory.

"Wretched demigod!" the monster cursed. "No fear, I can and will still kill you."

Wind slammed me into a wall, pinning me there. The monster walked over to me, wielding a sword. He laughed cruelly. Then he raised his weapon.

I flinched, and hoped for a quick death, praying to Hades and Thanatos.

"No! Not my friend!" I heard someone yell.

Reagan leaped onto the stage and glared at the monster.

"If you want to spill a demigod's blood, why not have mine?"

"Reagan, no!"

The monster sniffed in her direction. "You have a strong aura, half-blood. I guess you will do, too."

He let me slip to the floor half-unconscious, but not before taking a swipe at me with his long nails, opening a cut on my shoulder.

Sophie raced to me.

"_Venti!"_ she hissed.

"English, please?" I asked.

"Storm spirits. Sorry. That was the Latin term."

This was confusing. How did Reagan know I was a half-blood? And how did Sophie know that storm spirits were _venti _in Latin?

Reagan. She was handling a double-edged sword in her hand. She was crouched low and flying away from the spirit's attacks. Flying. Flying! Reagan was flying! I figured I was hallucinating.

The storm spirit clashed blades with her. She flipped and stabbed him in the shoulder, but there was armor there. She cursed. He attacked again. After a few minutes, I saw Reagan weakening. She was getting tired.

The _venti _seemed to sense it too. He grinned maliciously and edged her forward, near a sucking black hole that was near where the roof had been.

"My mistress is calling me," he said in a sing-song way. "And I am taking you back with me!"

He lunged. Reagan desperately flew under him and knocked the sword out of his hand. She pulled him into a headlock and put the double-edged sword against his throat.

"Lights out," she whispered. Then, she stabbed him, and I blacked out.

* * *

'**Kay. So…how did you like it?**

**~CampHB**


	2. Danger From the Gods

**Yah. Now Chapter 2 of Daughter of the Unknown is up. I'm not so sure if this is a good story. Tell me what you think.**

**If you people REALLY want me to continue, review. That is a command. The first ten people that review get the next chapter dedicated to them. If you want me to keep writing, I need at least five more reviews to go on or else…**

**~CampHB**

**(MindBender10 and Woman in Black are accounted for. Sorry. ;) )**

**(There are SOME people out there who don't like my stories... *****glare at Sorrow-Wing***** …and thinks that everything is Mary-Sue in the first chapter. [Seriously, Alice. Give me a break. It's the first chapter! Geez! Not **_**all**_** of your stories are always good. [no offense intended])**

* * *

**Sophie**

I stared at Theia. She was unconscious. Her head rolled to one side.

"Reagan!" I yelled.

Reagan wasn't in such a good shape either. She had a few cuts and bruises and seemed over-tired.

"Reagan! You okay?"

She walked over to me slowly, wincing with each step.

"What?"

I groaned silently. She didn't pay attention to things half of the time. That's why I call her 'Pointless' or 'Helpless' or just plain 'Stupid.' At least she was normal…kind of.

I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself. _I will not panic, I will not panic, will not panic._

"Yeah. I won't panic. I won't panic," I muttered. "I won't panic even though the visitor to our school just turned into a storm spirit. I won't panic because my friend got knocked out unconscious. I won't panic because another one of my friends could fly. I won't panic because my friend is hurt. I won't panic." I breathe in short gasps. "I won't panic, I'll hyperventilate! PANIC! PANIC! PANIC! PANIC! PANIC! PANIC! PANI–––"

"God! Sophie! Calm down!" Reagan was nudging me gently.

"Can't calm down. Can't calm down," I gasped.

But eventually, I slowed my breath and tried to take control of things.

"Look, we need to get Theia back to her house."

"But school's not out yet," Reagan said blankly. "Everyone's running around."

"Exactly!" I exclaimed. "If everyone's lost self-control and panicking, they won't notice a lot. That way they won't notice if we sneak out. Also, Theia is able to walk to school, which means that she lives near."

"Ohhh," Reagan said. "I get it. So people won't notice if we…wait, what?"

"Geez! Pay attention, Pointless!"

"Be quiet, Birdbrain."

"_Birdbrain? _How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?"

"Oh, I don't know," Reagan said casually. "Maybe for eternity."

"_Eternity?_ I won't even live that long, considering all those heart attacks you give me. You've probably taken more than 20 years of my life so far!"

Reagan snorted.

We were silent for a few moments, trying to stare each other down.

"Imagine Theia if she was here," I finally said. "She would be trying to separate us."

"She _is _here."

"Duh! You think I don't know that? She's here but she's not here exactly. She's unconscious."

"That doesn't make any sense."

I threw up my hands in frustration.

"Oh, I get it. She's here because she's here…that doesn't make sense."

"_You _don't make sense."

"What are you talking about? You're the one who goes ballistic over things if they aren't perfect."

"No I don't!"

"Yeah!"

"No!"

"Yeah!"

"Look, we have to get Theia to her house. We can talk about this later, okay?"

I grabbed Theia's legs. Reagan lifted up Theia by her back, and we started toward her house.

* * *

Apparently Reagan didn't understand physics too, because we basically ended up dragging Theia. There was a lot of yelling and objections and name-calling before we finally reached Theia's home.

Fortunately, Mr. Stone was working at home and ushered us right in. He glanced around like he was expecting someone before closing the door.

"What happened?" he asked when he saw his daughter.

"We had an assembly…and then…that guy…" I started to hyperventilate again.

Reagan saw that I was getting worked up, so she explained as fast as she could, which was about super-sonic speed. I was surprised that Mr. Stone could get something out of that.

"I see," he said grimly. "I see." He sighed. "Girls, you should be going back to your homes now, considering what you've already seen. It's no use pretending that it never happened anymore."

"But we have school!" I exclaimed. "And what do you mean 'pretending that it never happened'?"

"Sophie, we have to go." Reagan pulled at my arm.

"No! I want to know what's going on!"

"I want to too! Come on! We can talk about this tomorrow."

"No!"

"Sophia Lucy Shui! Come on!"

I hated it when Reagan used my full name. It made me feel so…Chinese, I guess. Not like it wasn't a bad thing.

"Fine," I grumbled.

We closed the door and exited the house into the empty road.

* * *

By the time I reached my house, the bus had just left the bus stop, so I wasn't late to get home.

"Sophia." My mom was standing at the stove, cooking some Chinese recipe. "Where is your backpack?"

"Uh…" I realized that I'd left it at school. "Uh, I think I accidently left it on the bus. That's why something was missing."

I hoped that I looked honest and sincere.

My mom sighed. "Then how will you do your homework?"

"I…I'll ask Theia. She has all the same classes."

I reached for the phone and dialed Theia's number. It rang.

"…Hello? Stone family answering." Mr. Stone had picked up the phone.

"Um, this is Sophie," I said. "I forgot my homework and I need to ask Theia."

"Alright. I'll see you in a few minutes." _Click. _The other end hung up.

Mr. Stone seemed curt today instead of his funny, loud voice.

"Dad!" I yelled. "I need you to drive me to Theia's house."

"Go ask your mother." Typical. He always said that.

"DAD!"

"Go ask your mother."

"Dad, she's cooking."

"Okay. Okay. I'm coming." There was some more complaining after that.

* * *

As soon as Mr. Stone opened the door, he grabbed me in.

"Don't ever, _ever _use a phone again, do you understand me," he hissed.

"Uh, okay." He was creeping me out a little.

"I'm sorry." He sighed and combed his fingers through his hair. "I'll explain later. Theia's awake now."

"She is?"

"Yeah." Theia bounded down the stairs, looking normal. Her light brown hair was loose and her olive green eyes had a natural shine.

"But…weren't you…I thought you…but…why…" I stammered.

She smiled. "I'm all better now."

"But…that doesn't make any sense…you were…but now you're…"

"Calm down, Sophie. I'll explain."

Suddenly, the doorbell rang loudly. Someone pounded desperately on the door.

"Open up! Open up!"

Mr. Stone unlocked the door and Reagan tumbled in. Her face was tear-streaked and stony.

"Reagan…what…"

I couldn't ever imagine Reagan crying. She was the strong girl. The tough girl. The girl who could do anything. But here she was, standing before me. Her expression was hard, but I saw a salty drop roll down from her eye.

"I _hate _them! I hate them, hate them, _hate _them! I wish they never existed!" she yelled.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "Who do you hate? Remember, hate is a strong word."

"I don't care! I hate them! They're trying to ruin my life on purpose! All of them!"

"Reagan…" Theia put her hand on her shoulder. "Reagan––"

"No!" She pushed Theia's hand away. "They're horrible. They're nasty. Why do you even _trust _them? What did they ever do for you?"

"Who? What did they do?" Mr. Stone asked, worried.

"I'll tell you what they did," she said, her voice full of fury, hate, and disbelief. "I'll tell you what they did." Reagan's eyes were fully black now, endless pits of anger. "They killed her. They killed my _mother. Right before my own eyes!"_

"Who?"

"Them. The gods. _The gods killed my mom right before my own eyes!"_

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun DUN! This is REAL suspense! …And another awesome cliffhanger to keep you guys wanting more! :P**

**~CampHB**


	3. Stupid Camp

**Yeah…uh…on with the story, I guess…**

**Thanks to Michelle, Arielle, Alexandriarulzforeva, and Sorrow-wing for reviewing. You've earned another chapter!**

**~CampHB**

**

* * *

**

**Reagan**

Silence. Total silence. My friends stared at me in shock. Mr. Stone's eyes bulged. Sophie was the first to recover.

"That's it," she announced. "It's final. I'm officially imagining things and going insane." She swayed. "Catch me as I fall." She toppled into Theia's arms.

Theia's dad was next. "The-the gods _what_?" he asked incredulously.

"They. Killed. My. Mom." I answered.

"Reagan, they wouldn't do anything like that," Theia said. "You're wrong."

"I'm _wrong? _I wish I was."

"Reagan, your mom's at home. She's perfectly alive."

"No. No, she isn't. They killed her. Why won't you guys believe me?"

"No, but why would they want to kill her?"

"I…they…" I took a deep breath before answering. I was suddenly interrupted by a bark outside.

"Tip!"

Tip was my dog. He was a purebred Rottweiler, fully black from head to toe except for the tip of his tail, which was white, a strange color for Rottweilers. He bounded inside.

Mr. Stone yelled as Tip made a beeline for me. He started whining like he was scared and put his face in my knees. Then he ran behind me and started nudging at my legs.

"What the freakin' heck?" Mr. Stone yelled. "What the hell is that…that… _thing _doing in my house?"

"Sorry," I said sheepishly. "He's my dog. His name's Tip."

At that exact moment, Sophie woke up. She took one look at Tip and screamed her lungs out. Then she passed out again. I think Tip was more scared of her shrieks than she was afraid of him. Tip turned in circles again and again.

Mr. Stone sank into a chair and rubbed his forehead. Theia lugged Sophie to the couch and dumped her there. Then she clapped her hands. Tip went to her and sniffed her. He started licking her palms, and she stroked his head.

"Dad," she finally said.

"Yes, honey?" Mr. Stone's eyes were half-closed like he was sleeping the stress off.

"Dad?"

"Hmm?" he grunted.

"Dad, we should get to camp."

I froze. My mom hadn't said anything about a camp. I couldn't trust them also, from what my cousin had told me. He'd also warned me from going to any camp as soon as I hit the age of twelve. My cousin had said that they wouldn't understand me and that they were no good. That was just last year.

"What camp?" I asked cautiously.

"I know this might sound weird, but it's called –"

That confirmed my suspicions.

"Camp Half-Blood," I said grimly. "I know."

* * *

When I had finally shaken Sophie awake, Theia and her dad started explaining. There were a lot of comments like 'That's not possible!' or 'You've go to be kidding me!' or 'Are you serious?' coming from Sophie. Then there was lots of cussing and death threats happily administered by me, with Theia restraining me from trying to take out my anger on the closest, most vulnerable object.

Finally we were able to get back into a sort of civilized group. Theia's dad announced that he would take us to camp.

* * *

Mr. Stone's car was a steel-blue CR-V Honda. Theia took the window to the right, while Sophie took the left. That left me sitting in the middle, being jostled around when Mr. Stone made sharp turns.

Tip leapt from the backseat next to me. Sophie glanced nervously at him, and he eyed her. Then he turned in small circles and sat down at me feet, growling softly. Sophie jerked her legs up and stayed that way for the rest of the drive.

When we were driving around the middle of the Holland Tunnel, Theia started muttering words to herself.

"Πρέπει να τους πάρετε στο στρατόπεδο. Πρέπει να τους πάρετε στο στρατόπεδο με ασφάλεια. Δεν θα τους αφήσουμε να πεθάνει. Δεν θα τους αφήσουμε να...Argh_!" _she muttered to herself._"__" _She threw her hands up. "Πάρτε ένα πιάσιμο, Θεία! Πάρτε ένα πιάσιμο!

**(This is written in Greek and literally translates as: "Have to get them to camp. Have to get them to camp safely. Won't let them die. Won't let them…Argh!" "Get a grip, Theia! Get a grip!" The ( ' ) is a mark for the 'h' because the Greeks did not have symbol for that letter. God, I'm starting to sound like a professor. :P )**

Mr. Stone glanced back using the rearview mirror. "I'd really appreciate it if you wouldn't speak Greek, Theia, because I can't understand a single word of it."

"Oh, uh, sorry." Theia smiled sheepishly.

Sophie glanced at her quizzically, but I looked away instead. I had understood every single word of it.

_How come? _I asked myself. _How come I can understand?_

I crossed my arms and rubbed my temple.

_Please let this car ride be over soon.

* * *

_

Theia's father finally exited the highway, entering the more peaceful side of New York. We neared a sign that said 'Dephi Strawberry Service', when Mr. Stone stopped the car. He looked back at us carefully.

"I'm going to let you guys off here," he said softly. "When I let you off, run toward that pine tree up there."

He motioned toward the windows.

"Whatever you do, don't stop because your lives depend on it, okay?"

Sophie was too freaked out to care. Only Theia responded.

"Okay, Dad. Okay."

Theia pushed open her door, and we scrambled out. Tip barked before rushing to me. The tree that her dad had been talking about was about a whole three miles away. Mr. Stone then backed up the car and started in the direction of the highway, leaving us on an old dirt road.

I immediately stepped back. "I'm not going."

"Reagan," Theia pleaded. "Please. You're going to get killed if you don't."

"No!"

"Reagan, please…I can't leave you here. Do it –for me."

I looked at her and sighed. Despite my hatred against wherever we were going, she had a point.

"Fine," I grumbled. "I'm coming."

We ran upwards to the tree. Sophie was lagging behind, huffing and puffing. Theia was only a few inches away from me. Tip was bounding energetically beside me, urging me to go faster.

I ran up the hill with ease. The pine got closer and closer. Suddenly, there was a scream from behind us. Sophie was dangling by her leg from a huge bird. It had shiny bronze feathers, a curved beak, and sharp talons. Golden eyes were implanted into its face. There were others a few feet away from it.

Theia cursed beside me. "Stymphalian birds!"

"What birds?"

"Stymphalian. They've been known for their vicious fighting, and stop at nothing to tear your skin –straight to the bone." She shuddered.

I looked at Sophie, screaming and kicking helplessly as the huge bird started to take flight.

"How do we stop them?"

"Loud sounds. Come on! We have to get Sophie back!"

She took off running after the monster. I was about to follow her when there was a sudden hissing behind my back. I slowly turned around. An eight-headed freak dragon was staring at me. The heads swayed hypnotically, and tongues flickered out. Tip growled.

I backed up slowly. "Okay, good dragon. Good dragon. Stay there, okay? Stay."

The creature sat in place, eyeing me carefully. A shout from somewhere in the sky raised its attention.

There was a huge golden chariot hovering somewhere above me. It was drawn by a flying horse –a pegasus. Now, I'm not talking about some stupid second grader toy. I'm talking about a full grown horse with massive wings. It tossed its head and reared its legs for a dramatic effect. When Tip saw the other animal, he started barking like crazy.

"No, Tip! No! Bad dog!" I don't think Tip really listened because I was whispering, so it didn't sound as scary.

The monster snarled. It bounded toward me. The heads snapped out, tongues trying to sense where I was. I dove under it and slid out on the other side. A head drew back and spit out a glob of green goo at my face. I dodged and drew out my double-edged sword. Then I sliced the head off.

The severed neck oozed with green blood, and the head disappeared into shimmering dust. I thought most of my troubles were over and that all I had to focus on was not getting hit by green gunk and hacking the heads off until the neck foamed. Two more heads popped out, taking place of the first one. Now I was looking at a nine-headed reptile, angrier than ever.

_Uh-oh, _I thought.

The nine heads started spitting the lime-green slime again, though this time faster. I managed to duck most of them, but an extra-large one hit my arm. Thankfully it was my right arm, not my sword hand, my left. I realized that it was poison and that it obviously hurt a lot. It felt as if my skin were peeling off slowly.

The beast sprang in my direction. I chopped another head off, and again, I was looking at two other heads grow in place.

The monster looked furious now. It ran toward me again. I barely had any strength left. I raised my blade.

Tip threw himself against the dragon. The beast looked at it like _What the heck are you trying to do, dog?_ Tip growled, raising his upper lip in a snarl. The monster swiped at him, knocking him back about ten feet away. He whimpered, and I saw a large cut on his side.

I tried to fight the best I could, but my energy had almost been completely drained.

_So you're just gonna die here, huh? Wake up, Reagan! You're not gonna die! You're gonna fight and live your life! Look, even Tip tried to protect you._

I felt like I wanted to die, but my conscience was right. I had to go on.

Unexpectedly, a hand reached out and grabbed the back of my shirt. It pulled me onto the golden chariot that I had seen in the sky before. It was a boy with light blond hair, like he spent a lot of time out in the sun. His skin was deeply tanned, and he had warm cerulean eyes that looked friendly.

He was wearing an orange t-shirt that said _Camp Half-Blood _on it. There was a leather cord around his neck with six beads. A quiver full of arrows and a bow were slung on his back. He smiled.

"Hey," he said.

"Uh, hi."

"Will! Will Solace, listen to me carefully, 'kay?" the driver yelled. "There's no time for chattin' to pretty girls. I need you to get a clear shot when I go near that bird, okay?"

Will stood up and blushed slightly. "Got it, Mark."

Mark was a big burly boy in the front. His dirty brown hair was tousled and he had a nasty expression on his face, like he loved killing or destroying things.

Will took his bow and grabbed an arrow, aiming it at the bird that was dangling Sophie. She was still shrieking like there was no tomorrow. He fired.

"Cover your ears!" he yelled. Sadly, I didn't and had to experience the excruciating effects of the arrow.

The arrow streaked toward the bronze feathered bird. As it got closer it its target, it became louder. There was a high-pitched noise that rang throughout my head. I fell to the ground, trying to hide from the horrible noise.

At once, the bird vanished. Some other birds around it also_ poofed _into dust. The remaining winged animals screeched and flew away as Will kept on shooting arrows after them. At last he lowered his bow.

Mark stopped the flying chariot next to Theia and Sophie. Theia climbed in immediately, but Sophie started to stare at the pegasus. It looked at her like she was trying to insult it. Sophie climbed in with us.

The chariot was getting crowded. I ended up sandwiched in between Mark and Will. My arm brushed against his.

"Thanks," Theia said, "for saving us."

"No problem," Will said. "In fact, Chiron sent us."

"He did?" Theia shot him a quizzical look.

"He'll explain to you later."

The chariot flew and picked up Tip before crossing the pine. We flew above many amazing things I couldn't really explain. There was a huge amphitheater and arena. There were many cabins in a rectangle –more than thirty, if you just glanced at it. There was a huge lake and an open-roof pavilion. Volleyball and basketball courts dotted the land. There was also a gigantic forest on one side with a big beach on the other.

"What is this place?" Sophie breathed.

"Oh, it's nothing," Will said. "You have to actually see the inside."

"It all looks so cool!" Sophie exclaimed. "You see, there are many different forms of these buildings. They're all Greek, yes? There's a Doric column right there, and over there, it's a Corinthian column. The sculptures are beautifully made. It shows the perfect definition and the right balance. It's amazing how these Corinthian columns right here can hold up _such _an amazing structure. How the architect carefully planned this and thought if it, I wonder. Amazing. The Doric column is so astonishingly structured. The carvings are spectacular. If they made the capital a little larger, it would topple over. They made the base and the shaft perfect so it would hold up the mass and weight of the capital.…"

_Oh my god. Not her lectures _again_!_

"Um, English please?" Theia asked.

"I _was _talking in English, if you paid attention," Sophie said.

"Okay, okay. We get the point, Sophie. No need to talk any more, Birdbrain," I snapped.

"But don't you see how this –"

"Uh, no," I cut in.

"Truthfully, I have no idea what you're talking about," Theia admitted.

"Ugh! You people are hopeless!" Sophie threw her hands up in frustration. Typical. She _always _gets worked up when people don't understand her.

I gritted my teeth as we pulled closer to the ground. The closer we got, the angrier I was when I thought about the founders of this camp. Theia smiled at me nervously.

"I think you'll like this place," Theia said.

"No way," I replied. "After what they did, you think I would still trust them?"

"Reagan, you've gotta give them a chance."

"No! Even my cousin told me that this place wasn't right! He hated it, too! No wonder he ran off to join the other side!" I blurted.

"Joined the other –wait, what?"

Will tensed as he turned to face me. "What did your cousin do?" he asked suddenly. "What was his name?"

"What? You have a problem with him?" Everyone seemed to have a problem with my family. First my cousin. Then my mom. Then me.

"What was his name?"

"His name was Luke. Luke Castellan. Why?"

Will reached for my hand. "No wonder you hate this place so much. Luke…Luke hated it too. He was a traitor."

"No, he wasn't," I said. "He was right. The gods are so stupid. I have proof!"

"What proof?" said a voice. A pudgy man materialized in front of us. "How are we so stupid and mean and unjust…_Reagan?"_

I forced myself to stay calm. Yeah, yeah. I wanted to rip this guy to pieces. "You. Killed. My. Mom," I said.

I saw Theia groan and mutter, "No! Not to him, Reagan! Idiot!"

"Did we?"

He was getting on my nerves.

"Yeah you did. I saw it myself."

Will gulped. "You shouldn't say that."

"Why?" I challenged.

"He's…He's a god. Dionysus."

_Whoops, _I thought silently. _Too bad. Score one for me. Gods: 0.

* * *

_

**Uh-oh. Looks like Reagan's in serious trouble! :D By the way, there's a poll on my profile. Check it out!**

**~CampHB**


	4. Reagan's Past

**Okay. I'm finally updating. Fantasia is a new character, a daughter of Hecate. Ava Beaurgard, Michelle, and Alice are all OCs made by sorrow-wing, though she hasn't published any stories about her yet.**

**~CampHB**

**

* * *

**

**Fantasia**

"Fantasia!" Lucy jumped onto my bunk. "Chiron called all senior counselors for a war meeting."

"I'm not a senior counselor," I mumbled as I studied my spell book.

"Mary-Lou isn't here yet, so technically you are."

"Whatever."

"Ava's going to be there. She insisted that she needed to go."

"She is?" Ava Beauregard was a friend of mine, a daughter of Aphrodite, and also the sister of Silena Beauregard, who was already dead.

"Uh, yeah."

"Tell her I'll be there soon." I closed the spell book with a loud thud.

* * *

Chiron stamped his foot. At the other side of the ping-pong table sat Ava, her bright blue eyes boring into my own. Kide, her wolf, stood by her chair. She motioned her head to Theia Stone, daughter of Nike.

Theia was sitting next to Chiron, her face grim. Near her were two other girls I'd never seen before. The shorter one had dark hair pulled back into a ponytail. Her wide brown eyes were even wider as she stared at Chiron. She looked Asian.

The other girl had a deep scowl impressed onto her face. She had brown hair that was let loose. The tallest girl of the group, stretched her long legs. Her eyes were unusual—pure black with specks of color in her irises. A large Rottweiler lay down by her side, growling softly.

_Do you know who they are? _I silently asked Ava with a look.

_No. Not yet, but I know a little about their personalities, though, _Ava silently answered. _I read their auras. The Chinese girl, Sophia Shui, is pretty fragile. She's smart and brainy, but a real weakling. She's scared easily._

_What about the other girl? The tall one with the dog?_

_Her name's Reagan Grant. Her emotions are all mixed, mostly full of hatred, disgust, and anger. She's got a strong aura, stronger than any other demigod I've ever seen. She could be really powerful. _

_Anything else?_

_Yeah…I sense some kind of connection between her and Luke. I think…I can't exactly tell…_

_So she could be one of us._

_Possibly. _

"So," Chiron started, "it seems that we have some new campers. What are your names?"

Sophie's eyes instantly bulged when she saw who Chiron was. He wasn't in his typical wheelchair today. He was also in full battle armor, his bow slung behind his back, sleek white stallion body fully visible.

"You're-you're…" Sophie stammered.

"Yes, dear. I'm a centaur."

I rolled my eyes. _Honestly, what else did you think he was? A satyr?_

"But…I thought…but…it doesn't…why…who…" Her eyes grew even wider.

"Sophie, calm," Theia said, putting an arm on her shoulder. "Calm. Think of something else."

She looked like she was going to freak, but eventually her breathing returned to normal.

_Total weakling, _I thought.

_Pathetic, _Ava scoffed.

Chiron seemed to notice why she was so worked up. "Ah, I am terribly sorry. It seems that today I forgot my wheelchair...anyway, what are your names?"

"Sophie Shui," Sophie managed to squeak out. Her voice was more high-pitched than usual.

"Reagan Grant," Reagan said. She glared at Mr. D. At her name, Chiron's head snapped up.

"Reagan?" he asked. "As in Reagan Grant, daughter of Eve Grant?"

"Yeah," she said slowly. "What do you want?"

"Oh. Oh, nothing." Chiron blinked.

Ava narrowed her eyes. Chiron never acted this way before. There must be something about this girl…

Mr. D hadn't looked up from his magazine, and showed no sign of what had happened earlier. Reagan's body was as relaxed as a board of plywood, but she didn't say anything.

"Besides welcoming our new campers, we have more to discuss," Chiron continued. "Leo?"

Leo cleared his throat. "The _Argo II is_ halfway done. We just need a couple more months, and we can set out."

Murmurs broke out in the counselors.

Jason stood up. "I can't exactly remember where the Roman camp is, but I know it's somewhere in California. That's all that I can work out."

"It's okay, Jason." Piper put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "You've tried."

_Not hard enough._

"Until these two are claimed," Chiron gestured to Sophie and Reagan, "we'll have to put them in the Big House. Council dismissed!"

The sound of chairs scraping against the wooden floor filled the room. I saw Reagan shoot Mr. D a quick glare and he looked back at her. Tension filled their gaze, and if you used your imagination, you could imagine lightning crackling between the two. Then Reagan turned on her heel and stalked out of the room.

* * *

After Archery practice, I decided to stop by the Aphrodite cabin to see how Ava was doing. While the other Aphrodite kids were swimming, she was sitting on her bunk, reading another spell book my mom had given her. Alice and Michelle accompanied her, Alice on the top, and Michelle playing with her iPad on the floor. Kide sat up and licked my hand when she saw it was me.

"Hey," Ava greeted when she looked up.

"Hi." I sat down on her bed. "So what do you think about the new girl?"

"Which one? The small girl?" Alice frowned slightly when she mentioned Sophie.

"No. The other one, Reagan."

"She seems pretty…I'm not exactly sure how to describe it…" Alice dangled her hand. "Give me some words here…"

"Hateful?" Michelle suggested.

"Not exactly…"

"Uh, angry?" I asked.

"No…"

"How about paranoid?" Ava tried. "Distrustful?"

"Yeah. That's it. She's kinda like us, if you actually think about it."

Alice was right. Reagan did seem paranoid somehow. Especially by the look she'd given Mr. D., you could see that she really did not think highly of him.

"Do you think she would become friends with us? I mean, we all have a lot in common, and she does, too," I said.

"Well, we first have to find out what she hates and why she hates it so much," said Michelle. "Then we can go from there."

"Ava, you got anything…?" Alice questioned.

"Yeah…spell book page 309…ah. Here it is." Ava flipped open to a page that was titled Back in Time: The Spell to Unlock a Person's Past and Its Secrets. "Okay. We need a mirror and…oh. That's it. Here we go: First, find the specific person that you want to know about. Next, imagine the person's face." Ava closed her eyes and concentrated, her eyebrows furrowing. "Then image drawing on their soul and…" She murmured inaudible words in Ancient Greek. Suddenly shimmering silver letters formed out of mist starting to pour from the mirror Ava was holding. "…show us Reagan's past!"

A blinding white light crackled and the mirror began to glow. Ava smiled weakly as the magic drained some of her energy.

"You're really on your way to become a sorceress, Beauregard," Michelle commented. "Nice work."

"Thanks," she whispered.

The mirror emitted an odd sound and a scene took over. It was a house, and standing in front of it was a boy with blond hair and a scar.

"Luke!" Ava gasped.

_The door opened and Luke went inside. _

"_Luke! What a surprise!" The woman that opened the door ushered him in. "Why are you here?"_

"_I need to see Reagan," he said, eyes wild. "It's urgent."_

"_What? Luke, what's wrong?"_

"_Please. I really need to see her, Aunt Eve. It's important."_

"_If you insist…REAGAN!"_

"She's his cousin," I murmured. "That's why she shares such a strong connection with him. They're related, flesh and blood."

_Reagan bounded down the stairs. "What!" She looked younger somehow, more carefree, different from now. "Luke! You're here! I thought—"_

"_Look, there's no time," he said breathlessly. "I need to talk to you—alone."_

"_Luke," Reagan's mom began. _

"_Aunt Eve, I'm sorry. By the way, you don't happen to know who Reagan's dad is, do you?"_

"_No." She looked puzzled. "But he was a very nice man. Handsome, I know."_

"_Good, good. The less you know, the better." _

_Eve left the room with the laundry tucked under her arm._

"_Look, Reagan." Luke squatted down so that his face was directly in from of Reagan. "You know those stories I told you? The ones about a guy named Percy Jackson and all the Greek gods coming back to life?"_

"_Yeah…what does that have to do with anything?" She looked confused._

"_Do you remember the sword fighting I taught you?"_

"_Uh, yeah."_

"_And do you remember how I talked about Kronos and how he was going to reform?"_

"_Yes, but why?"_

"_Reagan…" Luke looked away and I saw a tear run down his cheek. "This'll be the last time I ever see you again."_

"_Why? Luke, you can't leave me."_

"_The stories…they're all true. _I'm _the body that Kronos is going to use. He's going to use me as a stepping stone."_

_She stumbled back, shocked. "But...but that's not possible."_

"_I also know your father," he continued. "I finally figured it out. Here…" He whispered something we couldn't hear in her ear._

"_No…no. This can't be happening. You mean…I'm a demigod?" Reagan asked._

"_Yes." _

"_But…it's not real. You said it wasn't."_

"_Reagan, listen." He took her shoulders firmly. "When you turn twelve, things are going to be very difficult. There will be monsters attacking. The only reason they haven't attacked is because I've been keeping them from your blood. But when you turn twelve next year, there's nothing I can do. By then Kronos will be battling Olympus. Most of the monsters will be fighting, but after the second Titan War, I don't know what will happen next. Keep yourself safe, Reagan. Trust me." More tears slipped down his cheeks. "I don't want to lose you, even after I die."_

"_I…" Reagan was frozen._

"_Here. There's something else I want to give you." Luke dug out something from his pocket. It was his old camp necklace. On it was five clay beads and a dog tag. He ripped the dog tag with his initials on it and flipped it in the air. It changed into a double-edged sword._

"_This is Backbiter," he told her. "I want you to have it along with my old necklace. It's from camp. Whatever you do, do not ever go to Camp Half-Blood. Do you understand me? _Do you understand me?_" He shook her by the shoulders._

"_Y-yes," she managed. "I promise."_

_Luke held her out at arms' length before enfolding her in a hug. Salty drops fell from his eyes as he gripped her closer. I saw some teardrops forming on Reagan's eyes. _

"_W-will I ever see you again?" she asked._

"_No, though I wish," he answered. "Stay strong. Do not trust the gods. They can't be believed. They're liars." Luke broke from the embrace. "I love you, Reagan. You're the only family I have left. I love you."_

_He gently kissed her forehead before moving swiftly to the door and left the house. The door closed softly behind him._

"_I-I love you too, Luke," Reagan said after a long silence. "I love you." _

_Her hand gripped the dog tag and necklace until her knuckles turned white…_

The scene changed. It was still the same house, but Reagan was standing by the door, eavesdropping on a room. The door was closed and loud voices sounded from inside.

"_Mrs. Grant, you have to understand that we need Reagan." The voice was familiar…Poseidon's voice._

"_No! Unless you tell me what you need her for, I won't let her go. I'm her mother. I'm trying to protect her." Mrs. Grant sounded angry._

"_Mrs. Grant—"_

"_Bah! Don't try to talk with her politically, Poseidon. She won't listen," a gruff voice growled._

"_Peace, Hades."_

"_No, brother. Hades is right. We must act. This girl, she could be our fate. This is important, and important events include rash actions."_

"_Zeus—"_

"_Quiet, Poseidon. Where is the girl, Mrs. Grant?" Zeus asked._

_Reagan stiffened and began to creep away from the door. She stopped when she heard her mother cry out in pain._

"_I won't tell you!" her mother yelled. "REAGAN, RUN! DON'T STOP! RUN! RUN AWAY FROM HERE!" Another wail of agony sounded._

"_No!" Reagan barged into the living room. "Let her go!"_

_Mrs. Grant was suspended in midair, clutching at her throat, clawing for air. She fell to the floor._

"_So, you are the one to fell Olympus, aren't you?" Hades smirked and circled around her._

_Reagan drew Backbiter and flashed it. The moment Zeus saw it, his stormy gray eyes flashed with anger. "Looks familiar, doesn't it?" Reagan taunted. "Let my mom go."_

"_If you come with us," Poseidon said._

"_No thanks."_

_Mrs. Grant started choking again, and Reagan lowered her sword, suddenly unsure._

"_Come with us, and the mortal lives. Or else your mother dies."_

_Reagan closed her eyes in thought, panic clear on her face. What would she do now?_

"_Bah! I'm tired of waiting! My patience is wearing out!" Hades aimed black energy at her, and it blasted a hole in the wall. She ducked and swung her sword._

_Poseidon waved his trident and water erupted from the ground. Zeus' master bolt appeared. Hades' helm appeared on top on his head. With all this power in one room, the whole house exploded. They were now standing in the ruins of what used to be Reagan's home._

_Her eyes flared. The flecks of color in her eyes brightened. She watched the gods' motions carefully._

One…_I heard her think. _Two…three!

_The gods attacked, all aiming energy at her. She jumped up, barely ducking by the balls of fire._

_The gods aimed the energy again, this time power radiating from all three mystical weapons. There was no way Reagan was going to survive it. The shot was released. It was inches away from her when somebody else threw herself in front of Reagan. The energy hit her, burning her away slowly. A loud scream pierced the air._

I gasped in horror.

_It was Mrs. Eve Grant, Reagan's mom. She threw herself in front of her daughter. Mrs. Grant disintegrated to more than a pile of ashes, immediately scattered in the wind. _

_Shock crossed Reagan's face, then anger and pure hatred._

_She opened her mouth. "Mother Earth!" she cried. "Do you now witness this horrible and bloody murder of an innocent mortal, killed by the children of your children? Avenge this terrible wrong and take revenge on the murderers!"_

_The ground rumbled in agreement. But when the dust cleared, there was no sign of the Big Three…_

The mist started to recede from the mirror. I blinked.

"That was…interesting," Ava commented. "No wonder…"

"Wow. I can't believe that the gods really did that," I said.

Michelle shrugged. "They're gods. What do you expect?"

I shook my head and headed back to my cabin.

* * *

**Oh my gods. I LOVED writing that chapter! Thanks, sorrow-wing, for letting me use your characters! You really helped!**

**~CampHB**


	5. Vengeance

**Okay. Chapter 5. Jacob and Kaela are also new OCs I've made up that I'm introducing in this chapter. **

**~CampHB****Jake**

* * *

"Jake! Jake! JACOB MURRAY, GET BACK TO EARTH RIGHT NOW!"

My twin sister Kaela snapped her fingers in front of my face.

"Oh, uh, what?"

"Get your dirty shorts off the floor!" she huffed. "I've been telling you that for the past five minutes."

"Okay. Jeez…"

I crawled under my bunk and gingerly picked up the gym shorts when a sudden cry distracted me.

"Will's back from the War Council! I think he has news!"

"Really?" I lifted my head in excitement and accidently slammed my skull into the wooden beams of the bed. "Ow..."

Will Solace had a grim expression as he opened the door of the Apollo cabin.

"What happened?" Dylan asked.

"Nothing, nothing. There's two new campers, both unclaimed. They're going with the Hermes cabin to Archery soon," he answered, looking a little dazed.

"Boys or girls?" Kaela questioned.

"Both girls."

"Good," she said. "We need some more females around here."

"We don't even know if they're Apollo's kids," I shot back, offended.

"We'll see, Sparky."

I bristled at the nickname and stalked out of the cabin. As I passed Will I heard him mutter, "Ah…how refreshing. Sisterly and brotherly love."

* * *

I fired an arrow as soon as the Hermes cabin tramped into the field for practice. I saw two new faces—both girls, like what Will said. The taller one caught my attention, though. She was tall and lean, with an expressionless face. I couldn't tell if she was angry, sad, tired, or happy at all.

I cleared my throat. "Can you guys tell me who they are?" I whispered to the Stoll brothers.

"Easy," Connor whispered back. "The short one is called Sophie. She's a total braniac. The taller one…her name's Reagan. Believe me, you don't want to get on her bad side."

"What? Are you on her bad side?"

"I don't know. I don't know."

By the time Archery practice was over, I had evaluated the new campers' skills. Sophie couldn't even draw back the bowstring, much less shoot an arrow or at least aim correctly. Reagan wasn't too handy with a bow, but she got somewhere near the bull's eye. I could still see her lifting up her bow and releasing the arrow in my mind.

* * *

Today was Wednesday, which meant that after dinner, there was Hand-to-Hand Combat tournaments. Anyone could challenge anyone else. They just had to write the names down on Chiron's scroll. Basically you wanted to push yourself to the top of the tournament. If you were the champion that night, you got camp store credit. The catch was that if you lost, you were out of the contest for the rest of the night. Jason Grace was usually the champion.

We equipped ourselves with armor, swords, shields, javelins, and spears. Magical items were allowed. I caught a glimpse of Reagan before she melted back into the crowd.

The first duel was between Piper and Drew. Piper won, no doubt. The next was between Travis Stoll and Katie Gardener. Surprisingly, Katie won. The mini-battles were fun to watch, but unless you had a good match, it was pretty boring, in my opinion.

When calling for the 33rd match, Chiron squinted at the scroll.

"Who is it?" someone called.

"Wait," he said while studying the list carefully.

"Tell us!" a camper yelled.

Chiron cleared his throat. "Jason Grace and…Reagan Grant."

Mr. D. raised an eyebrow. Murmurs broke out among the spectators. Everyone's head swiveled in Reagan's direction. Never before had anyone challenged Jason, since he was already Champion. Thanks a lot to his Roman legion training, he especially was skilled in hand-to-hand combat. Reagan didn't stand a chance.

"Do you think it's a fair match?" Kaela hissed. "What was she thinking?"

"I don't know." A sickening feeling settled at the pit of my stomach.

Reagan wasn't wearing any armor as she entered the stadium. Jason stood opposite, facing her. His bronze armor glinted in the firelight.

"You can still call this off, you know," he told her.

"I don't need to call it quits, but you might," she answered.

He smiled wryly. "Alright, then. Show me what you've got."

Jason flipped his coin into the air. It came back down as a pure gold sword. He looked like some kind of male model about to go into war.

Reagan yanked something from a cord around her throat. She tossed it up and it came back down as a wickedly sharp sword. Half of the sword had the glow of regular celestial bronze, but the other side was silver. It was steel.

I leapt to my feet, as some other people did. Outraged cries sounded throughout the stadium. I had heard about that sword before. It had belonged to Luke Castellan, traitor. It could kill both humans and demigods and monsters alike.

Jason paid no notice to the gasping. He swung testily at Reagan. She parried immediately, coming back in a sweeping arc to smash his head. He raised his weapon and blocked the blow.

They exchanged a few more thrusts and parries before Jason flipped his sword which morphed into a long golden spear. He raised it to the sky, summoning lightning. Then he brought it back to earth where Reagan was standing.

The volts of electricity exploded on the ground, creating a huge crater. Reagan rolled to one side and missed the lightning bolt by inches.

Jason stood there, spear raised, celebrating his victory even though the battle wasn't finished. By his expression, I could tell that he thought Reagan was no match for him. He was wrong.

While he was basking in his glory, Reagan punched him and kicked him in the chest, sending the javelin flying out of his hand. Jason tumbled to the ground and lay helpless while she whirled her sword around like a baton.

"I told you that you could've called quits," she said in a dangerously low voice. "But now it's too late to turn back."

"Then maybe I've underestimated you," Jason replied, breathing heavily.

"Oh, believe me. You've underestimated me a lot. You don't know what I'm capable of."

"Ha! Like anyone would believe you. What are you even here for?"

"I've come to finish what your father started," she said. "I will replace flesh for flesh."

Her sword swung directly down at Jason's neck. Suddenly Reagan's words all made sense. She was going to kill him.

Annabeth got the message and stood up, stormy gray eyes flashing with anger. I couldn't believe it. Reagan was about to kill Jason. Why? It didn't fit together.

The blade was about to cut into Jason's throat when grape vines wrapped themselves around Reagan's arms, restraining her from moving her arms.

Mr. D. glared at the girl.

"What do you want?" she growled.

"Who are you?" Mr. D. demanded, eyes flickering with purple fire. "Answer me.

Tell me the truth—all of it."

Reagan lifted her chin in defiance. "No."

"Who is your father?" Mr. D. pressed on.

"Why should I tell you?" The grape vines fell from her arms and she lowered her sword.

"I asked you a question."

"Who said I had to answer?"

"_Tell _me. Would you want your life more miserable than it already is?"

Reagan laughed bitterly. "You can't make me. I swore by the River Styx never to tell anyone."

Mr. D. sighed in frustration. She was bound back by ancient laws. He couldn't break through them.

Chiron stamped his hoof and cleared his throat uncertainly. "Off to your cabins, now," he said. "We'll discuss this tomorrow."

Instead of walking to my bunk, I headed in Reagan's direction. Theia and Sophie were by her side and were apparently trying to calm her down. She shook her head at something they said.

In the dim firelight I saw that the previous traces of her anger were gone. Now she looked like any normal girl, with lots of stress and sadness across her face.

"…I'm sorry, Reggie," Theia was saying. "I'm sorry, Reggie."

"Stop it! You know I hate nicknames!"

"Yeah. We know. That's why we're calling you Reggie," Sophie chimed in.

"Stop!"

"Okay…Reggie!"

"I said to stop!" Reagan glared at her friends.

Sophie was the first to crack. She dissolved into a fit of silent giggles. Theia covered her mouth with her hand to stop a few laughs, but it didn't work. Laughter leaked out. Reagan couldn't stand it and started laughing too.

She looked more carefree now, less stiff. Her body racked with laughter, but stopped when I got closer.

"What do you want?" She threw me a wary glance.

"Uh…" I was at a loss for words.

"Um, Reagan, this is Jake. Jake, this is Reagan," Theia said.

"I know," was her curt answer.

"Uh, hi." I grinned stupidly at her.

Her expression softened slightly. "Hi."

"I, um, saw you today and, uh, I, um…" I mentally slapped myself for stuttering in front of her. How embarrassing.

"What?"

"Oh, uh, nothing."

My cheeks burned as I walked away from her and trudged to my bunk. At least she had said hi to me. She said hi to me…

* * *

**Yay! Another chapter finished!**

**~CampHB**


	6. REDO

**I've been rereading this story and thought that it was just…blah. Some parts are too fast and some parts are too slow, so I'm going to redo the whole story. The title will still be the same as well as the plot and characters, but I'm going to fix my MAJOR problems and change the characters' names. Thanks for being patient with me. :)**

**~CampHB**


	7. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT

**ANNOUNCEMENT: **

**I have updated the newest chapter of Solar Eclipse, but it's not going to be here anymore, since I'm restarting the story. The new story is on my profile page. It's called Daybreak. I'm going to leave this up so you can see if I've improved through the past year. Anyway, check my profile and read, review, and enjoy! :) Thank you for all your support, encouragement, and criticism. **

**~CampHB**


End file.
